A secret Love
by ccrrjj
Summary: Conrad and Yuuri, Yuuri broke things off with Wolfram and told Conrad of his real feelings. Just a fluff. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

K, this has not been beta-ed.

This is a Conrad/Yuuri paring, and Wolfram will hardly be in it. M in later chapters.

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters, I make no money off of this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Blood Pluge Castle, sun was shining, and Yuuri was sound asleep in his bed. Now that his engagement with Wolfram was off he didn't have to worry about being kicked, punched, or physically bombarded out of bed in the mornings anymore. Although Yuuri now 19 has never found a love for Wolfram, who had always loved him, he has found a love for someone else. It is a very deep secretive love that only Wolfram knows, Yuuri being a caring person had let Wolfram know why he had broken up with him. For as bratty as the young prince is, he has his pride and understanding which are rarely seen but he knows the young king would never purposly hurt him.

------------------------------------------

Conrad was always the first out of bed in the castle, he prefered this time, it gave him time to think without any disurbinces. As he got up this morning his mind was racing with thoughts, he was embarresed that it also had shown on his face, his nearly unchallengable mask did not normaly come off but it was hard to do in the mornings. He learnt this through his brothers when he was a kid, so he is always first to rise. As his head swam with his private thoughts he got up and dressed, once his sword was attached, and his uniform on properly he decided to wake his king for his morning training.

"Yuuri..." no answer, "Heika? It's time for your morning training."

Yawn, " Don't call me Heika, your the one who named me after all."

"Yes Yuuri, please get ready for your training. I will wait in the hallway while you change."

Conrad went out to the hall, but wished he was aloud to stay, the young king was now older, more muscular, and no longer had to transform as he could control his powers. All this made the young man all the more appealing. When Yuuri had just come to the castle he was a giddy, clutsy kid. At that point Conrad saw no emotion other than love, but it was always more in a brotherly way, when Yuuri had propsed to Wolfram, he was shocked but happy for them, there relationship had escalated, and he knew they had been 'together', but it didn't last. It was a sad day in Conrads mind, and in the kingdom, when Yuuri and Wolfram had annouced the breaking of their engagement, but it had also sprung to life a small hope in Conrad that he didn't think was possible. What if Yuuri one day would love him? This hope made him realise that he loved the young king much more than in a brotherly way but didn't realise it until now.

------------------------------------------

Something seemed odd in Yuuri's mind, Conrad had his usual smile on but Yuuri who has always been good at reading people could see something was different with Conrad. It seemed like there was something he wanted to say, but was just not ready. He finished getting dressed and went to meet Conrad in the hall.

"Conrad is something bugging you?"

"Why would you say that Heika, sorry, Yuuri?"

"It just seems like there is something on your mind is all, if you don't want to talk about it thats fine though."

"Don't worry Yuuri, I'm alright."

Yuuri was not sure what to think, Conrad never kept secrets from him but he decided not to push it. Besides he didn't want to run his mouth to much around Conrad, he had to be careful of that lately. His mind went back to his conversation with Wolfram...

"Wolfram, I think we need to talk...

"Yuuri, are you cheating on me, you wimp!"

"No no, and don't call me a wimp. It's just we've been engaged for three years, and we have been 'together' in that sence as well. I know you love me, and I loved you too, but I told you then, I'm still young and you have to know it might not last. We've been growing apart, I'm sure you've noticed it aswell..."

"Yes, I have," Wolfram now sure what is about to happen sighs, "Yuuri, I know what's coming and I've been expecting it for a while, just tell me two things please!"

"Anything Wolf," Yuuri sighs as well, "I think I know what they are."

"Yuuri, did you ever really love me?"

"I did, with all my heart, but somethings are not meant to last, and I still want you by my side but as my friend, because your amazing, but I see you best as a friend." Yuuri is now almost in tears from the look he now sees in Wolfram's eyes, "Wolfram," he asks timidly, "what is the other thing?"

"Yuuri, is there someone else?" Wolfram's eyes are brimming with tears as he says this. Yuuri is ashamed of him self at his answer.

"Yes, Wolfram, I do love someone else, but trust me please, it was never meant to hurt you, and it happend after we started to fall apart. I loved you and am honest to my word, I swear that to you Wolf."

"Is it Weller?" He is starting to regain his composure, but his heart is broken on the inside as he realizes this is the best thing for Yuuri, and the kingdom, and he is happy that Yuuri has been honest with him thusfar.

"Yes, it is Conrad." Yuuri then grabbed Wolfram and pulled him into a hug, he kissed him tenderly one last time on the lips. A final goodbye kiss, Wolfram at this responds but knows that it will be the last so he does not push it.

"I'll always love you, but I am still happy for you."

As Yuuri comes back to reality he realizes there already in the outter courtyard, and Conrad is giving him a strange look.

"Yuuri, are you alright?"

"Yes, just remembering a dream from last night." Which quickly ended the conversation.

-------------------------------------------

There training session, had ended and both Yuuri and Conrad were headed for their separate baths to clean up before breakfast, as Conrad entered the room he could tell that he was not alone.

"Hello, anyone else in here?" No responce came so he decided to have his bath and relax for a bit anyway. He undressed and got into the steamy water of the pool sized bath tub, when he saw someone through the steam on the other side, he casualy swam his way from the wall in the shallow water to the other side like he had not noticed the other person he was sharing his bath with, although he had a good idea of who it was, and he reached the other side he sunk to the bottom and slowly made his way to the other person hiding in the mist. As he came up he grabbed them and pulled them into the deeper water.

"Hey Conrad what are you doing?" Said the other person, now properly identifide as the young king Yuuri, pulled himself out of the deep water.

"I should be asking you the same question Yuuri," Conrad said with a wink, "Why are you not in the maou's private bath?"

"There was somthing I wanted to talk to you about, and other than my training I don't get to spend anytime alone to talk with you. I didn't want to do it when training, I'm skilled and now have the maou's powers under control but I still need to spend that time dedicated to my sword training."

"I'm glad to see you taking your training seriously, but still couldn't you have choosen a better place than the bath to bring something like this up? I mean not to point out the obvious, but we are both naked." Conrad chuckles marrily at Yuuri as he says this. It's not like they havent bathed together before, but it was never in a sexual way, and besides, its fun to make jokes.

"I suppose I might have been able to find somewhere more suitable... haha" Yuuri hadn't thought through that seeing Conrad naked would have this affect on him, he was trying hard to keep himself in check.

"I thought you would say that." Conrad was trying hard not to look at the young frame of his king, and the object of his desires and thoughts. "We should get cleaned up, we are expected at breakfast soon, I'm sure we can find some time to talk this afternoon."

"Yes, I'll ask Gunter to let me out of lesson's early today."

As Yuuri has gotten older he has also gotten more patient with his lessons so he should have no problems getting out early.

-------------------------------------------

Well thats that for this chapter, rate and review if you think i should continue. No flames please, and if I contiune with the story I'll worry about my beta. This is just to see if anyone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

In Guntar's study Guntar was babbaling on about why which border has been placed where it is. Normally this would have interested Yuuri however today he had other things on his mind.

"Heika?"

"Oh, Hai Guntar?"

"Are you alright? You havent been this zoned out in your lessons since you were fifteen."

"No, I am interested but I just have something on my mind today." He thought about the things he wanted to say to Conrad and started to blush. Guntar had noticed but since he and Gwendal had finally setteled down together he had become a lot less of a flutterhead around Yuuri.

"Are you feeling well? You look rather hot, did you need to put the lessons off for today and pick them up when you mind is cleared?"

"That would be wonderful Guntar, thank you very much." Just as Yuuri had gotten up to leave there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," came Guntar's cool voice. Conrad stepped throught the door.

"Heika, there are some importent matters I must discuss with you would you please join me?"

"Did you need any assistance?" Chimed in Guntar.

"Thank you for your offer but we shall be fine." A look of comprehention dawned on Gutars face at this, he had figured out a while ago Conrads feelings for the boy since he was now less fluttery he was able to read peoples expressions better. Conrad just sighed at the look as he and Yuuri left the room.

------------------------------------

Now sitting in Yuuri's private stufdy he asked Conrad,

"What did you need to talk about?" Conrad sighed he wanted so desparatly to tell his king how he felt about him but was worried of the boys reaction.

"Nothing Yuuri, you said this morning you wanted to talk with me." Yuuri grinned sheepishly, something he still had not grown out of.

"I wanted to tell you something that has been bugging me for a while, I'm just not sure how to say it."

"I'm sure whatever you say with been fine, Heika." Conrad could feel his composure start to break. He wanted so much to just lean in and kiss him. Just then Yuuri starts to talk again bringing the brown-clad soldier out of his trance.

"Conrad, for years now I've noticed things. They all make me thing of one answer..." He trailed off as he looked down to the floor.

"Which is?" Conrad feels is hopes start to rise but why he is not sure. He has a good sence of things and his emotions don't act unless something is up. Yuuri then looked up and rose to meet Conrads level, although he has grown alot in the last four years he still has a bit to go until he reaches Conrads height.

"It's just, I think it's this..." With that he rose quickly to his tip-toes and pressed his lips to Conrads. The soldier was so shocked at this sudden movement all he could do was stand with his hands limp at his sides. As Yuuri noticed Conrads lack of responce he pulls away in embaressment and turns to leave the room. After a moment Conrad is able to call,

"Yuuri, Please wait!" He runs to the door Yuuri is at and grabs his sholders to try to turn him around but ends up pulling him into a slight bit of a bend, but its just enough for him to lean down and place a sweet kiss on those soft lips. His kiss convaied all the emotions he had held locked away for years, his love, his jelousy, his passion for the one he now held in his arms. Yuuri spun in his arms and deepend the kiss. As their mouths explored every bit of the other their hands had started to roam as well. Conrad had one had in the kings soft black locks while the other was undoing the buttons to the shirt of his black uniform, Yuuri moned as the prince brushed his hands across his bare chest as his own were working on Conrads fastenings of the brown jacket. As the two were exploring each other they did not hear the door open and Gwendal step inside.

"Ahem, if you two are quite satisfide with yourselfs, dinner has been ready for the past twenty minutes, if you would care to join us."

--------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter still not sure where exactly I'm going to go, will get to the same place in the end though lol, r/r please.


	3. Chapter 3

Qute embaressed as the showed up at the dinner table Conrad and Yuuri each took their respected seats. Everyone is silent in the room as the two sat, for their glances at each other told it all.

"Thank you for finaly joining us." Gwendal states in an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry for our tardyness." Conrad replys softly, his usual smile in place.

"We had importent matter to attend to." He threw a fleeting glance at the 19 year across from him, who blushed and looked down at his plate.

"Yeah, importent matters that involve taking your clothes off." Wolfram mutters also stareing at his plate.

"If you will excuse me, I have something I forgot to do." Wolfram states getting up from his seat and leaves without another word with tears rolling down his cheeks. Yuuri knows he should feel guilty for the blonds tears however he also knows it cannot be helped.

"What is going on? Something is defferent, and its bad enought that it scared Wolfram away." Celice states as she gets up to follow her youngest son. Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, and Yuuri now being the last four in the room exchange glances. Gwendal sighs and rubs his temples.

"You know, you two need to figure out what you are doing and make a decision. Do you want to be together or not?" With that Gwendal grabbed Gunter's hand and they leaft off to Gwendal's study. Now being one of the two left in the room Yuuri looks to Conrad.

"Well... Umm, I think Gwenal is right. Here, lets go tak in the library, I don't think anyone will be in there this late." Conrad says nothing in response but nots his head and smiles.

----------------------------------------

In the library Yuuri sits in one of the big comfortable armchairs while Conrad stand infront of on of the tall windows. Each is waiting for the other to speak but neither seems to be willing to start the needed conversation. Finally Yuuri looks up into Conrads face.

"Conrad, I think I should say... For a while now I've been edgy around you and I'm sure you have noticed."

"Yes I have but please continue." He said taking a seat just in front ofhis king.

"I've been so edgy because I've been afraid to say something I should have said along time ago. Now I think I'm ready and that it's time for me to say, 'Conrad, I love you, I have for years.'" Yuuri is now hiding his face in his hands, scared of the response from the one his confession was made to.

"Yuuri..." Conrad drops off his chair infront of his king and raps his arms around him in a comforting hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that, I love you, you're all I seem to think about. I didn't want to scare you away so I mearly stayed at your side as a soldier and a friend."

"So..." Yuuri says tentativly,

"What should we do? It seems both Gwendal and Wolfram have already figured us out."

"Gunter as well, I believe." Conrad adds quietly.

"I want to be with you, but what do we tell everyone ese? That is if you want to be with me."

"Of coarse I want to be with you. We should just tell everyone the truth though, that would be best."

"Then just give me a sec." Yuuri grabs Conrad face with his left hand and with his right lightly slaps the princes left cheek.

"Yuuri... Are you serious?" Conrad was shocked at the unexpected proposal.

"Yes, I am, I believe even thoughwe are just starting out we could have a lengthy or short engagement. Its not like we haven't known each other for years."

"You're right Yuuri. I am so happy to say yes, I want to marry you, I love you so much!"

"Well, first things first, we need to tell everyone first."

"I shall have a meeting set up in your study in and hours time. Thank you Yuuri, this means so much to me." Conrad leaned in and kissed his king and now his fiance.

-------------------------------------------

Yuuri and Conrad are waiting in the kings study for the occupants of the castle to show up. The first to arrive were Gwendal and Guner both with a faint glow to their cheeks and smiling at each other. Shortly after Celice, and Annissina show up talking amongst themselfs. Celice smiles as she notices Gwendal's smile and glow. About then minutes later Wolfram made himself known as him came in slightly winded and red faced from sparing practice with his personal gaurd.

'Well now that we are all here, oh wait where is Greta?"

"She is out picking flowers, don't worry Heika, Dorcas is watching her." Gunter replys.

"Oh, thats fine. Anyways I have an importent annoucement." Conrad moves closer to Yuuri.

"I would like to letyou know..." Yuuri glances nervously over to Conrad, takes a deep breath and continues.

"That Conrad and I are now," another deep breath, "we are now officialy together." A few gasps and giggles excapre from the girls as no sound but a small pained noise from Wolfram is made form the male member of the group.

"Have either of you proposed?" Celice said in and extremely excited tone, "You two will be so wonderful married!"

"Yes, there has been a proposal." Conrad replied in a way that ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Yuuri's chambers, Conrad and Yuuri sat their gazes unfocased, for both were in deep thought. The thought that they had just told everyone that they were together seemed unreal, for they themselves's being together seemed unreal. Conrad, who was mubbling slightly to himself, was trying to figure out what to do next. He and his king were now ingaged... before this happend he had not thought of the royal responsibilitys of being the maou's fiance. This however did not bug him as much as the fact that he was lost in what to say to comfort Yuuri about Wolfram, his love had a kind heart and it hurt him to see Yuuri feel bad towards his brother.

"Yuuri, what now?" He half said to himself, although he said it quietly, his voice carried more than he thought it would in the silent room.

"I'm not sure. I'm happy though." The king looked over to his prince with a smile from ear to ear. He quickly grabbed Conrad's hand and pulled him forwards, he was sitting on the bed, but Conrad was on the chair, so he figured well at least they could sit together.

"Yuuri, I love you." Conrad said as he was pulled to the youth. As he made it to the bed he grabbed Yuuri and pinned him down, forcing the young giggly maou to stretch out across the bed, head landing on the soft pillows. He leaned in and kissed his love, with much force and love. As the Yuuri started to kiss back he felt Conrad's hands slide up his shirt and across his chest, to pull the youths shirt off. As his clothing was now dissappearing he was starting to get a little chilled, plus the hands running over his chest, teasing and taunting didn't help but send shivers down his spine. Yuuri grabbed Conrad closer and tryed to flip them over so he was on top but Conrad would not oblige to this.

"Na uh, Yuuri, this is just for you." He breathed heavily into the boy's ear, the husky voice of arousal apparent even in his whisper.

"Conrad you are so cruel." Yuuri joked back, "All I want is..." But he could not finish as his words stuck in his throat as Conrad traced his hands down his body and almost there but still not quite. The soldier started to unbuckle his hopefully soon to be lovers pants, he did this antaganisingly slowly however to make the boy want more. After he had gotten the button undone, he left the area alone all together. With an odd glint in his eye he looked at the maou, who was below him. The maou looked up at him and opened his mouth to try to speak but before he could ask what was going on Conrad had trapped his lips in a kiss. As the boy's eyes closed he felt Conrads hands on his sides yet again, but this was different. Conrad then pulled away from the kiss.

"Ha, I got you!" and he squeezed Yuuri's sides, the king burst out in laughter. Conrad's fingers moving quickly to make his king laugh harder and harder.

"Tickle tickle, hahaha!" As Conrad said this he sat up from being laying on his king laughing and laughing.

"Oi, why'd you do that?" He hears Yuuri question.

"I think your cute when you laugh, although your cute anyways." Conrad said with a smirk.

"Ah, well, I think your cute when I've got you trapped." Conrad then realized what Yuuri was saying. Yuuri had him almost pushed right up against one of the bed posts, but as Yuuri advanced to attempt to 'play' with Conrad, the man slipped off the bed, but not before his belt had gotten caught on the post and ripped his pants right down the back seam as he fell.

"Well, Umm, Yeah." Conrad said as he heard his pants rip.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry Conrad!"

"It's alright Yuuri, but kinda a mood killer. I shall go to my room to pick up a new pair if you don't mind."

"But Conrad, I was hoping this would be your room."

"This is your room Yuuri." Conrad said oblivious to the fact Yuuri had just offered to share a room with him.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point. Haha, a little slow hun?" Just then it clicked, now that he was engaged to Yuuri, the king was right. He was finaly able to share a room with his loved one. To be able to be there in the night, to spend that intamitly time with each other and no one could tell them what was real or what to feel. They would be more free to anything, and could learn more of the love they shared.

"Yuuri, tha-thank you." Conrad leaned in to kiss his beloved deeply.

"I shall return shortly. I love you." And with that he left to change, but he was more happy than he could remember.

---------------------------------------------------

At dinner it seemed everyone in the castle knew of the new room arrangements. Before Conrad could fully explain what happened his stuff was already being moved into the royal chambers.

"So, Conrad, was it you that proposed or was it Yu-Chan?" Celice said excitedly as she took her seat.

"It was Yuuri, but if you would like to talk about this with either of us could we not do it at the dinner table." Conrad sounded a little gruf on the situation, it seemed he didn't want to talk about it in front of so many people, or namly one little brother.

"Oh," She looked to Conrad's gaze and saw his reasoning. "Hai, hai. Later would probably be better."

"Conrad, do you know what other complications this will cause in the country? You are the best swordsman, and if something were to happen we would need you to lead, but with an engagement to Heika, the probability of you going has slimmed if not diminished by this." Conrad knew there would be a scolding from Gwendal, and he was prepared for it.

"Gwendal, I understand, but know that Yuuri is my king, and my love, and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. And if being front and center, and giving my life for him, nothing has changed. He is still the most important thing, now more-so than ever to me, and I will protect him with my life. Do not doubt I know my place and rank without the engagement, and my life is still nothing compared to His Majesty."

"Conrad, please think of what you say, I would not want you to go." Yuuri said helplessly.

"Yuuri," Conrad now looked to his love, "I am your fiance, but I am also a soldier, if the people need me, I must be there for them. Like you, I believe that peace will happen, but I know, if I am needed I will go."

"I know, and that is one of the reason's I love you."

"Ahem. Did you two ever stop to realize you are still at the table. Not all of us want to hear your confessions of love." Wolfram snareled at them.

"Wolfram! He is your king, show respect!" Gwendal snapped and his youngest brother.

"Have either of them stopped to show respect to my feelings." Wolfram ran from the room tears on his face again. Dinner ended without another word spoken that night, for their respect for Wolfram was dear, and all knew of his love for Yuuri and know of his attempt and accepting the new couple.

--------------------------------------------------

That night when Yuuri had finally finished the last of his paperwork, which he finally did on his own, he went to his room in a rush to see if Conrad were there yet. He knew he might not be as he was a prince and soldier, and had duties of his own to complete as well. On the way to his room Yuuri stopped off at the kitchens, he wasn't really hungry, but wanted to see if anything looked appetizing anyways.

"Heika," One of the castle cooks called, "may I ask you not to go inside the kitchens at the moment."

"How come?" The king asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Lady Annissina is in there, she is making you and Conrad a cake, however I saw a potion in her hand as she entered, so any sweets you are offered tonight I would advise to stay clear. Who knows what her potions will do."

"Thank you. I appreciate the warning, however has Conrad been informed of this?"

"Yuuri!" Conrad burst out of the kitchen, "Save me from her!" The usually calm man now cowered behind his new fiance.

"Oi, Conrad! Where did you go, I wanted you to taste test this." She ran out of the room.

"Umm, no thank you, I am not hungry at the moment." Conrad said, trying to collect himself and put his usual smile in place.

"Ah, Yuuri! Would you like to taste it then? It's chocolate, your favorite right?"

"Umm, thanks for the offer Annissina-sama, but I'm still full from dinner. Why not give some to Gwendal and Gunter? They're both chocolate lovers as well."

"I was hoping for you to try it, but it sounds fun on them to" Annissina then darted up the stairs to find the two lovers.

"Sorry guys." Yuuri said under his breath.

"Umm, Yuuri not that it's not nice to have her gone, but why did you force her on those two?" Conrad questioned quietly.

"Because, this is our first night in the same room, and I don't want some weird potion in me to make me do something stupid." Conrad laughed at this.

"I would much rather have the night with you."

"Thank you, Yuuri." Conrad said, but it was immediately followed by screams being heard from three people overhead, two men and one woman, no one even wanted to guess what Annissina had walked in on.

---------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Conrad and Yuuri were holding hands as they briskly walked back to their newly shared room. Both were wondering what was going to happen tonight seeing as it was their first night together, and they were such a new couple.

"So, what would you like to do tonight?" Yuuri questioned Conrad with a puzzled look on his face. He was unsure of what the older man was thinking.

"What ever you would like Yuuri." Conrad was being polite as ever, although many interesting thoughts ran through his mind. Just then an idea came to him.

"Yuuri, would you like to go out for a few drinks before bed, I'm not really tired or anything so why don't we go out to the town?" He is not sure why he is saying this, although it's like he's trying to get out of doing anything of that nature to cause any impurity to the king. He knew also that the king had done things with his brother, and that made him feel a little awkward.

"I'm not really tired either... Sure lets go, wait, are you just trying to get my drunk so I put out?" Yuuri joked.

"Of course not," Conrad stated catching on to the joke in his voice,

"I'm sure if I wanted to get you to put out I won't need booze, just trust. I love you Yuuri, and I don't need sex to tell me that." Conrad said now in a more gental tone.

"Thank you Conrad, the things you say are always, I donno, just right. I am so happy that you trust me."

-----------------------------------

About twenty minuets later they enter a bar that Conrad is rather familliar with, he had visited this place many times with Yozak in the past, they were asked by a waitress where they would like to sit.

"A privet booth for now please, maam." Conrad said politely with a smile to make her blush. Yuuri noticed this but decided to put it off for he knew Conrad was always polite even to the ladys.

"Okay, right this way please Sir Weller, Heika." She said with a bow to each.

"What can I start you off with today?"

"The usual for me please, Corissa. Yuuri, what would you like?"

"Oh, just something sweet, a surprise?" He said still not knowing all to much of the different drinks.

"Sounds good." and she left with another small bow.

"So, Yuuri," Conrad said looking at his young king, "I would like to ask, if you don't mind, what made you finnaly tell me?"

"Umm, I guess my emotional hourglass finally ran out, I needed comfort, strengh, I needed the knowlage that it was not just me."

Just then Corissa came back with the drinks.

"Thank you." Conrad said as she laid a bottle of red wisky down infront of him with a glass,

"For your majesty, I have asked for a bottle of Honeysuckle wine. It is very sweet, please I hope you will enjoy it." She said as the put a bottle down on the table of a pale white wine. However instead of one glass, she put down two. One infront of Yuuri, the other Conrad. Who inturn looked at her with a knowing smile and said,

"Well, if you brought that, I guess I wont need this." He says pointing at the whisky.

"I guess your right. How silly." She giggles as she puts the whisky and glass back on the tray and leaves with a bow.

"I don't understand." Yuuri explains and the odd conversation between Conrad and the waitress.

"In Shin Makouku, Honeysuckle wine is reserved for new engagments and for weddings." Conrad explains. " I guess the word of our coupling has spread a little further than the castle walls, but don't worry, she knows not to tell of our matters." Conrad says with a smile.

"Oh, I get it, but actually my love, I was wondering if we could have a bit of a talk."

"Oh coarse Yuuri, I will always be there to help."

"I just think we might need to slow down," Yuuri explains timidly, "We have only been together for 4 days, I'm so happy we are together, and I love that you are so willing to live with, be around, and support me. I dont want you to move out of our room, but I'm not ready for a completely physical experience again yet."

"Yuuri..."

"Conrad, I love our time together, I love our kisses, I also love the engagment. I want you to be with me forever, but may we work into things a little slower."

"Yuuri, thank you." Conrad was not surprised to hear this from the young king. He actually asked Yuuri out with him for this conversation, it was just started by the invited, not the invitee.

"Conrad, I love you, and I see you understand." Yuuri said with a smile, only to have it returned by those chocolate eyes. They looked at each other like this for a moment before Conrad started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing my love?" Yuuri asked with the cutest smile.

"Only because this is why I asked you here," he paused, "I wanted to say the same, I love you more than life its self. But you are young and I am new to this aswell." He looks at the bottle of wine and glasses and smiles again. "Yuuri, I think we should go soon, but it would be a shame to have come all the way here not to have a sample of this," jesturing to the wine, "May I offer you a drink Heika?"

"Conrad," Yuuri said with a growl, "Why must you always to that, you know I dont like it."

"Thats why I do it my love, because you are so cute when your all flustered." He looked to his young king and kissed him, he kissed him in a way that made his heart melt and chest fill with butterflys. Yuuri was not expecting this, but did not disaprove. He leanded into their kiss with as much love and as much passion as he could.

Just then the waitress had come back.

"Oh my, I apologise for my interuption, but I have not failed to notice you have not touched the bottle, is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, we just became a little pre-occupided." Conrad said with all the amount of calm he could muster, "Thank you."

"If you will excuse me then," Corissa walked away a little faster than she had in the past.

"Well my love, she's right, why not try it at least?" And Conrad poured them both a drink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived back to the castle a little over an hour later, as Yuuri had found quite a liking to the wine and they decided to stay for a few more glasses. They headed for what was now there room hand in hand both a little flushed from the wine. It had seemed a little odd to Conrad that they had not seen anyone in the halls but figured that to be from the hour and now that he would be sharing a room with yuuri, the guards could take slightly longer breaks for they knew Yuuri would be safe with Conrad. They entered there room without a sound and sat laid on the bed fully dressed facing each other.

"Thank you for everything my love, I do not know what I could ever have done without you." Yuuri said to the man facing him. "It was like a dream when I kissed you, but it was earthshattering to find and answer in the same responce."

"Yuuri... I love you with more than I could ever show, you are my everything and have been for as long as I've ever known. You do not know the things that went through me when I found your heart and followed the same path towards me."

And with that they kissed, they have no idea of time past, they know not of anything but there bodys conecting and the emotions shared. In a soft nibble Conrad lets Yuuri know he wants this to go further, if only a little. Yuuri understands and opens his mouth to be consumed by Conrad, in a wild dance of tounges and lips they still manage to say, "I love you," "I need you," "I will always be with you," and "Thank you."

When the kiss finaly ended all they could do was hold on to the other, to be near.

"Love, come with me I have something for you." Conrad grabbed Yuuri and kissed him once more before getting of the bed, and helping Yuuri to his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

As Conrad led Yuuri from there room he smiled at Yuuri and covered his eyes as they reached the hallway.

"Conrad, what are you doing?"

"I told you it's a surprise my love, you'll see when we get there."

"Okay, but remember I'm clutsy, and if I fall you had better catch me." Yuuri said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Conrad led Yuuri down a set of hallways and had Yuuri completely lost before they felt a cool breeze on there faces and realised Conrad had led him outside. They walked for a while further and just as Yuuri was starting to wonder where they were going Conrad stopped moving almost causing Yuuri to trip.

"Conrad, where are we."

"Well open your eyes."

"Wow what is this place? I've never seen it before!"

"This is where I've come to think for years. I found it shortly after the war.. I've never showed it to anyone before not even Yozak knows its here."

"But where are we?" And Yuuri spun around but was surprised to still see the castle behind them.

"We are in the forest behind the castle, however as you can see there is only one opening to get in here," Conrad pointed to the break in the trees and bushes they just came through, "and there is only one path to get here, it took some time to find."

"It's beautiful." Yuuri said as he looked at the meadow with the long grass, and through the trees up at the stars.

"But why are you showing me now?" It was not said in a rude way but as a question as to why Conrad would share such a special place with him.

"Because I want you to know all of me, you have seen me in many forms, as a lover, a friend, a protector, but I want you to know me. Who I am when I'm with you and who I was in the past." Yuuri had heard enough, he grabbed Conrad's hand and pulled him deeper into the clearing. All he could think was how special he was to have someone willing to share this with him. He looked at Conrad and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"I love you Conrad." Was all he said before he pulled Conrad to the grassy floor. They laid on the grass kissing for about 3 minuets before yuuri felt the dew seeping through the back of his shirt.

"Conrad, the grass is wet," He complains a little, "Do you think we should move?"

"Only if you wish to Yuuri." Conrad said with his bright smile, before he saw a shocked look on his lovers face and stiffened as Yuuri grab him. "Yuuri whats wrong?" But then he felt it, a sudden lurch only to be pulled in to a spinning water vortex to be pulled to Earth.

--

When the water stopped Yuuri and Conrad were in complete shock, Yuuri did not send them back so why did the portal open?

"Ah, Yuuri is this some kind of joke?" Conrad said noticing said boy was sitting on top of him and he felt rather cramped.

"I didn't send us, maybe Shinou thought this would be a good joke..." Yuuri said also noticing he was on top of Conrad.

"Hello I was not expecting you for a few more hours but I'm so happy your home Yuu-chan, and it is wonderful as always to see you again Conrad. But I see nither of you have wings this time, oh well." Miko-Jennifer said as she turned around at the splash and sound of voices. "Of all place Yuu-chan why did you come through the sink? The dishes are everywhere."

"Sorry mom, I didn't send us today. Wait did you say you were expecting us?" Yuuri said while hopping off the counter and helping Conrad out of the tight fitting sink."

"Yes Yuu-chan, and it's mama. I asked MurataKen if he would get shinou to sent you back here. We wanted to through you and engagement party!"

"Miko-san, how did you know of that?" Conrad said.

"It's a long story, why don't both of you go get changed. Conrad I bought you some clothes as Sho-chan never seems to want to lend you any, they're upstairs on Yuuri's bed."

"Thanks." The two said in unison and left to go get changed.


End file.
